Deputy Osipov
Deputy Osipov (in Russian "Zamestitel Osipov") is the deputy director of the Royal Theater. He calls Bertin before his every night shift and talks to him. Appearance Deputy Osipov looks like an old man with glasses in black clothes with buttons, under which, apparently, is a black T-shirt. He has grayish hair and blue eyes. Phrases Five Nights with Froggy 2 Version 2.0 Night 1 * Hallo. Bertin, is that you? * Oh yeah, I forgot to say at once. I'm the deputy director of this wonderful theater, Deputy Osipov. * Didn't the director warn you that I would call? I am his deputy, Deputy Osipov. I call to instruct you. * Yes, I know, but they told me to tell you anyway. Repetition is the mother of learning. * Once this place was... a fairy tale. Here was the palace, and the territory was called "Fairy Kingdom". You know that this theater was founded in this restored palace? The palace itself was destroyed by some large group of vandals three years ago, but recently it was restored and it was decided to make a theater in it. * It turned out that since the owner abandoned his palace before the attack, the rights to the land began to belong to the city. Well, the mayor decided to make a theater here. * Okay. I must instruct you. I know that the director himself has already told you everything, but it will not hurt to listen again. * So. You are now a guard. Keep order in the room, don't let anyone in, kick out outsiders, and you will definitely get a salary! Sounds easy, right? * But in fact, you will still have to prove yourself, because... Well, the cameras here for some reason don't recording, so you must be prepared for surprises, and you will have to immediately notify the police about outsiders. We tried to do a lot of things, but still recording errors occurs. * Fortunately, there are motion sensors in the ventilation, and on the computer you get a warning that something is moving or happening in it. I don’t think anyone will need to climb these dusty loopholes, but the theater is royal, so be vigilant. * Hmm... could you tell me about yourself? * Okay, okay. I understand that you don't want to tell about yourself... * So, they didn't manage to change everything here after repair, and therefore be more careful with the equipment, because it is here, in my opinion, since 2003. Even the cameras are not setted everywhere in the building... But for now these are enough. The electric generator in your room is quite old. Plugs may knock out due to overvoltage. * You'd better not use two computers at once, turn on only one. And it is better to use a newer one, which is in the room where there are a lot of screens. Go there. Don't leave the light on when you leave. If the electricity suddenly disappears, then you will not be able to work. * Just watch the waste of electricity. Again, I doubt that the light from the lamp on the table will be useful to you, because you’ll basically be spending time in the video surveillance room. * Oh well... *yawn* sit, work. Night 2 * Hallo, Bertin. Hello again. You did well that you decided to stay to work! You know, it was hard to find anyone for this job. * Now few people want to pass by this palace. Most likely it is because of a certain myth about toys walking at night, and they allegedly killed one person! How can anyone be afraid of this... "scary" fairy tale? Pff... Nonsense! * Do you believe that too?.. *sigh* Well, okay... At least you were not afraid, although there is nothing to be afraid of. * Ha! We also found recently a piece of paper among the old stuff with an inscription in bloody color "Fairy tales can become a horror! Beware!" and it smelled like... expired ketchup! Is this a prank? * Yes? Why then didn't you reported?! This is your duty!.. Oh, wait, the workshop... This is the Philosopher! * The cameras here are old, so they can cause digital noise due to loud sounds and vibrations. They just right planned to replace them next week. And yes, in that room lives one person who calls himself a Philosopher. * He is such a drunkard!.. Brr... He lives here in the palace almost all his life, at least he claimed that to us. When they was restoring the palace, we found him here. He refused to leave the building, said that he wants to continue to live here. We then decided to take him to work as a locksmith. Instead of salary, he asked for food, water and... alcohol. Such a drunkard... * So, don't think that he is an outsider. He never leaves his room, so you can't confuse him with an outsider. * By the way, they recently brought toys for the theater, but they somehow battered them and damaged on the way. But, fortunately, not all toys damaged much. Damn loaders... * So today this same Philosopher offered to help us, and he wanted to fix them. And today he should have already put them in places. * You can even see some through video surveillance, if the Philosopher has, of course, already placed them. We will prepare them for children performances. * Well... We discovered it during the restoration of the palace and decided to come up with something with it. * Well, we decided that there will be a special children performance called «Visiting the Mighty Dragon». There will be characters: Draco and Mighty Dragon himself. We even made another cave entrance directly from the palace. It is somewhere near the places on the 20th camera. * This is an immured place, there is the east wing of the palace. Everything is abandoned, deserted, destroyed inside there. We have not yet begun to restore that part of the palace. Maybe we'll start in a year... I don't know. * Uh.. And now here, after the restoration, there is some kind of not very comfortable room layout, but we are coping. * Umm, why did you even visit him? Do you know him? He is usually fearful of some kind, you don't need to disturb him... Oh, wait, you thought he was an outsider, hmm. Then I understand. * For now, there is an old door here, we still have not replaced it, but we don't want to put a lock on this one, because it may fall apart. * Hmm, is it so windy at night?... It blows from ventilation, which goes directly to the roof to the street. Well... I don't know what to do. I would suggest, of course, move to another room, but the computer is bad there. It's old after all. * They did this so that if the robbers decide to turn off the electricity in the entire building, then you and the cameras will have it. Yes, the cameras are powered by the generator in your room. * Oh, completely forgot to say. In the ventilation we found some garbage directly above you. Um... Well, it can fall down. If you hear some kind of friction or quiet knocking, then don't stand under it, the garbage can fall down. Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow we will clear the ventilation, so be careful today. * Eh... There were good times when there was a complete palace instead of a theater... King Froggold's family lived here... * Ah.. For sure, yes. Well then, get to work! Good night. = Night 3 = * Hallo? Well, I think, you already got used to your workplace. * Well and good. * Don't worry, you'll get used to it. * I hope, you already studied the map and can orientate in it. * Well done, you already know everything, sort of, like, what and where is located. * Well, then watch the map carefully, look through the cameras, where and what is located, and in course of time you will know the whole map. * The palace is beautiful, isn't it? There are so many rooms, and many of them have their own individual style. The palace, you can say, varicolored in the inside! * Yeah... Here, of course, was good time, but after one incident, everything went wrong. * What? What happened? Tell in details. * He is such a weirdo, totally obsessed with bottles. Don't worry, chaos and mess in his workshop - this is normal for him. He creates a lot of things with bottles in his room. Hm.. Why did you visit him again? * WIP Version 1.3.7 Night 1 * Ha''llo? Well. Hello.'' * Deputy Director of this wonderful theater. * Once this place was a... Fairy tale. Here was the palace and I worked in it as an official. The territory of the palace was called "Fairy Kingdom". * In general, keep order in the room, do not let anyone in, and your salary is guaranteed! * Ahem... So tell me about yourself. * Okay, okay. I understand that you do not want to tell. * So, workers did not manage to change everything here after repair and therefore be more careful with the equipment. It, like, here since 2003. * If the light suddenly turns off, do not be afraid. This means that the generator is discharged. But it will be better if you do not allow it. * Just save electricity. The light from the lamp is unlikely to be useful to you. Because you will mainly spend time in the room of video surveillance. * Well then. ''*yawn* ''Sit, work. Night 2 * Allo, hello again. You did well to stay. It was actually difficult to find someone else for this job * Now few people want to pass by this palace. Most likely this is because of a certain myth about toys that go at night. And they allegedly killed one person. How can anyone be afraid of this... "Scary" tale? Pfft. Nonsense! * Ha! And we just recently found among the rubbish a piece of paper with an inscription in bloody color "Fairy tales can become a horror!" and it smelled like expired ketchup! What is this jokes?... * WIP Froggy vs. Mother-in-law 2 * What? Did you decide to enter the ring not immediately? Well, well, on what wave do you want to go? I will allow you go on your wave, but not just like that, but for a handful of crystals. Facts * Appearance of Deputy Osipov first appeared in the game Froggy vs. Mother-in-law 2. ** He is based on a real person, who is similarly called. ** Also, his real counterpart is also the deputy director of the theater. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:FNwF 2 Characters Category:FvsM 2 Characters Category:Males